


Moving in, day one

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are boxes everywhere, moving guys taking off doors but Gavin just wants to have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in, day one

"Wait what are they doing?" asked Gavin as the door was taken off the hinges and placed beside the door frame,

"They're taking off the door" said Jack walking past with a box in his hands, Gavin followed behind him with a smaller box and put it in the living room. 

"Why?" asked the Brit with a frown,

"They need to get the dryer in" replied Jack heading back to the car for another box, his boyfriend followed close behind. 

"Oh, they didn't ask though" said Gavin,

"They don't have to" said Jack with a shrug,

"But what if he takes the door" said Gavin,

"Why would he take the door?" asked Jack,

"For door stuff?" suggested Gavin,

"Door stuff?" asked Jack,

"Yeah" stated Gavin. 

"Like what door stuff?" questioned the ginger,

"Bad knock knock jokes" said Gavin with a grin,

"Don't you have boxes to unpack" said Jack with a sigh, 

"I was buying time" confessed Gavin,

"Go see what Ryan's up to, I think he is unpacking some of his stuff, take the one over by the front door upstairs" said Jack

"You mean the front hole?" asked Gavin

"Are you going to use the word hole around Ryan?" asked Jack

"Only in the bedroom" said Gavin with a wink,

"Gavin!" shouted Jack after him, he flitted upstairs with a giggle, he found himself in the spare bedroom which held a mattress, a LOT of boxes and one very attractive boyfriend that was bent over and pretending to grab a box. 

"You're such a tease" said Gavin crossing his arms with a huff,

"Oh Gavin, I didn't see you there" replied Ryan glancing over his shoulder and then giving his ass a wiggle,

"There is a mattress right next to you" sad Gavin,

"Hmmmm, nah" replied Ryan with a shrug. The older man grabbed a box and placed it in the cupboard, 

"Whats this?" asked Gavin picking up a box from the pile,

"That's my box, just check around the edge" said Ryan not paying attention. 

"Family photos" read Gavin,

"Wait no, I want that one, that goes up the very back" said Ryan trying to grab the box,

"No, I wanna look" replied the Brit pulling it out of his reach. 

"But-" began Ryan,

"So I should go through the school boxes instead? Did you get any awards or medals?" teased Gavin,

"Oh fine..." said Ryan grabbing the school box, it didn't matter about the school one, he and Jack would go through it another time. Gavin searched through the photos occasionally laughing at a few but he wouldn't show which ones he looked at, five minutes later he had come up with a small pile,

"Ryan, which one are you in these?" asked Gavin with a grin, the older man rolled his eyes and sat next to his boyfriend. 

"This one I am the one stuck in the bucket" explained Ryan,

"How?" asked Gavin with a giggle,

"It was a really hot summer and I was six at the time" said Ryan with a shrug. 

"What about these three?" asked Gavin,

"I'm on the only one in the picture on the swing, and I am the one in the pile of hay, that was at my grandparents place, and oh god you found the cow one" said Ryan with a sigh,

"Which one are you there? asked Gavin excitedly. 

"I'm sitting on the cow" said Ryan,

"You look so cute" cooed the Brit,

"And the last one there is my prom photo" said Ryan with a laugh,

"You went with a girl?" asked Gavin,

"Funny story actually, the school I went to was very conservative so I would never been able to go with a guy but at the time I had a boyfriend" explained Ryan,

"Scandalous" teased Gavin, 

"Very, in fact I had another friend who I'm still in contact with who wanted to go with her girlfriend, but couldn't invite her because she didn't go to the school" said the older man,

"Did you hatch a plan?" questioned Gavin,

"We did, I asked her girlfriend to the prom so she could come and we danced in a group of four" said Ryan,

"And no one caught you?" asked the Brit. 

"Well... Some guy working a late shift spotted us pulled over making out but we drove off quickly before he got the plate number" replied Ryan with grin,

"I'm gunna go show Jack these" said Gavin pecking his boyfriend on the cheek then standing and running off out of the room,

"Grab me a drink when you get back!" shouted Ryan,

"Okay" replied Gavin making his way downstairs, he searched outside then back inside, he wasn't in the living room, the dining room, or the backyard. 

"Jack?" called Gavin spinning on the spot trying to listen out,

"Yeah?" replied the bearded man, oh laundry! He almost skipped to the laundry room to find Jack pushing a washing machine against the wall,

"Yay clean clothes" said Gavin,

"Hopefully, I mean the guy connected everything and left without pushing it back in place but he sure as hell charged me for it" said Jack with a frown,

"Want a pick up?" asked Gavin,

"I don't think you can lift me" said the bearded man with a laugh. 

"Jack" whined Gavin,

"Okay, okay, what's the pick up?" questioned Jack,

"Ta da" said the Brit holding up the pictures, he placed the carefully on the washing machine,

"Is that Ryan?" asked Jack,

"Yeah that's him on a cow, and in prom, that one he is stuck in a bucket, he is on the pile of hay and the last one is just him on the swing" explained Gavin. 

"Awww, he's so cute, where did you find these?" asked his boyfriend,

"Ryan marked his boxes, and this one was marked photos, also we have to go through his school box" said Gavin,

"Definitely, wait didn't you mark your boxes?" asked Jack,

"I forgot" said Gavin with a sigh

"Well I marked mine so yours will just have no name on it" said Jack wrapping his arms around Gavin and resting them on his back,

"That's gunna be fun sorting through" said Gavin pouting. 

"Or don't pout, you're too cute to pout" said Jack nuzzling into the Brits neck,

"Jack!" giggled Gavin,

"There we go" said Jack with a smile, the Brit stared up at him before pretending to be in pain,

"Oh god, it's too gay, I can't handle it" said Gavin collapsing to the floor,

"You ruined a moment" replied his boyfriend walking off.

"No Jack, I'm sorry, we can be gay" called Gavin,

"No, I'm going to go be gay with Ryan" said Jack, Gavin jumped up and went followed the bearded man. He headed for the kitchen staring at all of the unpacked boxes, he scanned the edges and eventually found the one marked cups, testing the water he stuck his had under. Only to yelp when hot water came out, he waited for it to cool down the made his way upstairs, he found his two boyfriends in their bedroom with Ryan putting the sheets on. 

"Ry-bread" said Gavin holding up the water,

"Oh good, uhhh place it on the windowsill there and grab the end then tuck it under" said Ryan, the Brit followed the instructions until the bed was done and made, a light sheet was placed on then the pillows. Gavin after it was all done flopped onto the bed, Ryan followed him down with a laugh, try glanced over to Jack who had his arms spread. 

"Wee!" said Jack falling onto the bed with them, Gavin squealed and tried to get out of his way but Jack had his arm wrapped around his waist,

"Jack no" giggled the Brit as his boyfriend began to tickle him.

"I'll save you" exclaimed Ryan, although unless helping him was joining Jack in tickling him, he failed to save him. 

"Ryan no, come on guys, two against one" squealed Gavin,

"Should we let him be?" asked Jack,

"For a mere fee" rhymed Ryan,

"What fee would that be?" replied Jack,

"He has to pay for... dinner" hesitated Ryan,

"You could have said tea" said Gavin rolling his eyes,

"Tea is tea" said Ryan. 

"Tea is also dinner" said Gavin,

"That's silly" replied his boyfriend,

"Can we get Chinese for tea?" asked Gavin

"Dinner" stated Ryan,

"Same thing" muttered Gavin,

"No it's not" replied Ryan,

"Yes we can get Chinese for our evening meal" said Jack putting their conversation to rest.

"Can we get it delivered?" asked Gavin,

"Only if you both help me set up the tv" replied the bearded man making his way downstairs, Ryan grabbed his drink and followed him down with Gavin. Ryan after taking all of their orders sat down with Jack and Gavin to help set up the tv, they had decided to have one pre owned Xbox three sixty set up with Netflix. 

"What did you want to watch?" asked Jack,

"How about a movie?" replied Ryan,

"Inception!" exclaimed Gavin scrambling onto the couch in the middle, Ryan joined him with a shrug. 

"I'm cool with that" said Ryan,

"Alright, inception" said Jack selecting the movie, it took a few moments for it to start but when the actors started talking no sound came out, Jack grabbed the remote and turned the sound up. 

"Did you mess up the audio plug?" asked Ryan,

"There is an audio plug?" replied Gavin,

"It's the only plug I handed you" said Jack with a sigh, a knock on the door let them know their food was here. 

"And that's the food" said Ryan,

"Ry, go help Gavin out with the food, there is a bit, I also got drinks" said Jack standing and heading over to the tv, Gavin grabbed his wallet and made his way to the door with Ryan on his tail. 

"Order for the Haywood, Free, Pattillo residence" read the man holding two large plastic bags,

"Yep, keep the change" said Gavin pulling out the money and handing it over,

"Thanks" said the delivery guy walking off,

"How much did you tip him?" asked Ryan closing the door,

"Ten, we should come up with name for this household" said Gavin heading back to the couch,

"Like what?" asked Ryan taking a seat,

"Combine our names some how" said Gavin with a shrug. 

"Hayfreeillo" suggested Ryan,

"Too weird" replied the Brit,

"The bear, the Brit and the brain" said Jack with a grin as he sat in between the two of them,

"Kinky" replied Ryan with a grin,

"That could be our team name if we don't want to do Team lads and gents" giggled Gavin,

"How bout movie first then house name" compromised Jack,

"Okay" replied Ryan and Gavin digging into their food. It didn't take long for them to finish their food and relax into the couch and into each others arms, Gavin was the first to fall asleep despite having done barely any work that day besides watching other people do work and maybe moving a few boxes. Jack carried him upstairs while Ryan turned off the tv, then followed them upstairs,

"Hey Gav, sorry to wake you, but you have to put on your pyjamas" said Jack nudging the Brit awake as he placed him on the bed,

"Do we even have those unpacked?" asked Ryan,

"Oh, good point, nope doesn't look like it" said Jack. Gavin pulled off his pants with a bit of difficulty then laid back down in his briefs,

"Done" muttered Gavin, his boyfriends chuckled and copied his idea then pulled the Brit under the blankets with them. 

"Goodnight" said Jack placing a kiss on both of their heads,

"Night" said Ryan, Gavin's snores replied instead of himself, Jack and Ryan laughed as they settled down to sleep.


End file.
